


Flowers in my lungs

by Night_Mary



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, And they love Theo, Everything is sad but the end is happy, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, I promise, Josh and Brett are a thing, M/M, My first work in ao3, Soooo heavy angst, Sorry for the shit translation, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo suffers, Tracy and Josh are alive, Tracy and Theo and Josh are a pack, Tracy is a little shit, You're going to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12965922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Mary/pseuds/Night_Mary
Summary: “You made flowers grow in my lungsand although they are beautifuli can’t breath anymore”Theo suffers from Hahaki, and red roses sprout in his heart.Would it be a coincidence that these are Liam’s favorite flowers?





	Flowers in my lungs

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: Let me tell you that this is pure Angst.
> 
> Second of all: It’s an alternative universe, things are different!
> 
> Third of all: I’m brazilian and this was originally write in portuguese, and then i translated to english with a little help from google translate, so sorry for any errors, english is not my native language

Theo knew he was screwed, he was sure, but he could not care less.

***

The first to find out were Tracy and Josh, the three of them were in the living room of the house they shared, and then Theo felt the boughs rise through his esophagus, he tried to get up and run to the bathroom to prevent them from seeing everything and continue to hide the But he ended up stumbling on the carpet, and the fall only boosted the cough even more.

It was a wet cough, with a sickening noise, the petals coming out of his mouth and escaping by the hand above his lips. He heard a sigh coming from behind them and then Tracy made a desperate noise, kneeling beside him, stroking his back with his hands shaking, he saw Josh’s feet moving toward the kitchen, running.

After he finished coughing, the blonde sat down, tilting his head back and taking a deep breath, wiping the blood around his mouth with his fingers, Tracy kept stroking his back and then a bottle of water was placed in front of him, he grabbed it and removed the lid, drinking the liquid in desperation. Theo handed the bottle back to Josh as he finished the liquid and then turned to his friends, who were kneeling in front of him.

“How long?” Tracy asked in a shaky voice, Josh nodded as if nodding to the brunette.

“Since the end of the wild hunt,” Theo said, his voice still husky.

“Liam, is not it?” Josh stated, worry coming out of his pores just like Tracy, Theo just confirmed.

“I did not think this was happening to supernatural beings,” Tracy said, but both Josh and Theo denied.

“It can happen to everyone,” Theo let go, feeling the branches dwindle within him, but they were still moving.

The two chimeras kept asking questions and Theo answered them all without problems, but with a sad look on his face.

“You know you can take it from yourself, do not you?” Tracy asked, but then Theo gave her a dirty look. “But you will not.”

Theo nodded and the two stared at him incredulously.

“Any doctor could end up noticing the supernatural situation during surgery,” the blonde said, but neither of them really believed the words.

“We’ll help you, we’ll go through this with you, we’re a pack after all,” Tracy stated with determination and Josh nodded.

“No one can know,” Theo said, running his hand over where his lungs met.

“No one will ever know,” Josh said forcefully.

Tracy reached out and grabbed their hands, she leaned forward and laid her forehead on Theo, pulling Josh to do the same, Theo smiled wryly, but still accepted the affection of the betas.

 - *** -

The next one to discover was Corey, who was now part of the McCall pack.

No one in the pack really knew Tracy and Josh were alive, that Theo had not killed them both, even after the wild hunt. Everyone still believed that the two were dead because of Theo’s thirst for power, and it was better that the two of them would be safer.

But then Scott decided to find out where Theo was living “for the protection of the pack” and followed the blonde. Scott, Liam, Mason, Corey, Malia and even Brett were crouched in the middle of a small forest near the house where Theo and his betas lived. The blond parked the car and then stepped in, signaling the six of them to get up and cross the street, Scott taking the first step to knock on the door.

It was Tracy who opened the door, not noticing who was outside before doing it, the girl let out a breathless sigh, just like everyone outside, and then slammed the door shut, causing Scott to knock on the door again with more force. This time it was Theo who opened the door, with an unhappy face and a worried Tracy behind him.

“What do you want?” He asked abruptly, causing Malia to frown.

“She should be dead,” Malia said and then Theo rolled her eyes, Tracy snorted at Theo and then gave a wry “thank you, hm.”

“Can we come in, Theo?” Scott asked politely and then Theo nodded, still angry, leading the six into the living room.

Tracy had already returned to the living room and was sitting on the same couch as Josh, the pack McCall was still stunned, staring at both of them.

“Theo had killed you,” Malia said, pointing to the two of them sitting on the couch.

“Actually Theo never killed us, did not hurt us, it was just a frame so we could escape the dread doctors,” Josh said simply, not even drawing attention from the video game he was playing.

At this point Scott felt a little guilty, he knew that Theo had come to Beacon Hills to try to take his place as Alpha, that was good enough to send Theo to hell. One of he biggest reasons Theo was sent to hell was that everything indicated that he had killed his betas and then try to kill him.

“And how did you get money for this house, all that?” Mason asked

“Dread Doctors, they have a lot of money, we just had to steal a little. ” Tracy said simple, taking the other control and entering the game, choosing a character and pressing the play.

All eyes turned to Theo, who was staring at the floor calmly, little by little, everyone in Scott’s pack felt guilty about Theo’s hatred of thinking that he had killed his betas, sending him to hell by something he had not done. Corey feeling the greatest weight of all, because that used to be his pack, Theo used to be his alpha, the three used to be his friends.

“Corey, I need to tell you something,” Theo had stated, shortly after Corey learned of the death of the two chimeras, but the chameleon had not cared, ignored it, and then joined Scott’s pack. Corey had ignored Theo, had believed in the deaths of Josh and Tracy.

After discovering the truth, the members of Scott’s pack then began to leave the house, one by one, Corey getting last.

“I believed in your deaths.” Corey stated, causing Theo to raise his head and Tracy and Josh pause the game.

“Everyone should believe, Corey,” Tracy said, but Corey noticed the annoying tone in her words.

“Theo tried to tell me, but I did not listen, I hated him for all this time, I helped send him to hell.” Corey said with tears streaming into his eyes, he noticed that Theo’s jaw had caught “You were my friends, you were my alpha and even then I still ignored it.-

Corey finished the speech when she felt Tracy hugging him, the girl’s arms circled her body and then Josh joined in the hug. Theo remained leaning on the couch, still, until he was pulled by the two betas to the embrace, a human cocoon around the chameleon, Corey only uttered an "apology”, returning the hug.

As soon as they parted Theo bent forward, he covered his mouth with his hand and tried to flee, but the cough began before he could even run, the blood wet his hand and then the petals stained by the red liquid began to come out of his mouth instead, he bent and continued to cough, the thorny branches ripping at his throat to come out of his mouth. When it was all over, Josh held her body in his hands and Tracy was by his side with a glass of ice water and the pills of painkiller, he looked up to find Wet Corey’s eyes focused on him.

“You have that disease,” Corey said, his voice worried and a little sore.

Theo nodded, still weak from the coughing crisis.

Tracy pulled Corey and then repeated the speech about no one knowing about them and about Theo’s illness, the boy left the house with his heart in his hand and a fake smile. Wrapping himself around Mason and thinking of the pain Raeken should be going through.

***

Then Malia came.

The coyote was angry and Theo made the mistake of trying to calm her, only to be punched in the chest, just above the lungs. He felt the branches advancing even faster and then the blood filled his mouth and he could not stop the cough in time, blood and flowers stained the ground and then Theo could not hear any more as he choked with the petals and sprouts in his throat, the air was fading and he kept coughing until he collapsed, falling face down on the floor, high above the pool of blood.

When he awoke, he was lying in a soft spot, and Malia was staring at him, incredibly, with an empathic expression.

“Hanahaki, huh?” Malia stated, staring at the boy in the face, Theo just nodded, Malia spread her hands with a bottle of water and the painkillers.

“Like you?” Theo asked, lifting the pills before swallowing them with water.

“I’ve had it,” Malia said, and Theo looked at her with a look of doubt.

Theo nodded with an expression of understanding, Malia then stared at him as if to say she wanted to know why Theo was coughing the flowers.

“Liam,” he whispered, and then Malia just patted his shoulder, an unreadable expression on her face.

“I’m sorry,” Malia said, and Theo nodded sadly.

"Me too."

And then the others returned to the room, no indication that they had heard what Theo and Malia had just talked about, faces turned to Theo with neutral expressions and Theo just shook his head, as if to say he did not want to talk about it, everyone ignored the subject.

“How did you heal yourself?” Theo asked Malia with concern and doubt a few minutes later.

The petals gradually became whole buds, and Theo knew that by the time these shoots became full blooms, he would die.

“I told her, she loved me back,” Malia stated, Theo’s expression died and he gave a nervous laugh.

“It looks like I’m really going to die.” And then she laughed, Malia did not lose the tears that escaped her blue eyes, and even though she was still torn between hating and forgiving the chimera, her heart gave a painful squeeze.

***

“What do you think of Theo?” Malia blurted out one day, beside a distracted Liam.

“I think he’s a complete idiot,” Liam said, containing the beating of his heart so Malia would not find out the truth.

The coyote could not really notice the lie, just nodded resignedly and moved away from the boy.

“I tried”

\- *** -

Theo managed to hide how much the disease had progressed until the day Mason and Scott appeared in the house, searching for their “advice” in a strange new occurrence in Beacon Hills. He’d been coughing all day, and his lungs were aching and burning like damn hell, the thorns tearing the organ again and again after the healing. Theo tried to stop Tracy from letting the two of them in, but she opened the door anyway.

Josh was sitting on the couch reading some ridiculous book of teenage romance and Theo just threw himself on the other end of the furniture, putting his feet on the lap of the beta, which did not seem to mind either, just used Theo’s ankles as a backing for the book and leaned back.

“We need your opinion on a subject.” Scott only stated as he entered.

“Hi Scott, good afternoon, how are you?” Theo snapped, only to be struck in the abdomen by a Tracy cushion.

That just seemed to increase the pain, but he ignored it, focusing on the conversation that Mason and Scott were trying to keep. At some point Liam’s name was quoted and this seemed to serve as a trigger for the plants growing in his lung, he began to cough with despair, falling forward and vomiting blood and flower buds. Scott let out a surprised and a little desperate noise, and Mason gave a little shriek; the chimera just knelt, while sprouts and more shoots of red roses with thorny stems were released from its lung.

His shirt was full of thorny branches and already large shoots, the red of the blood mingling with the red of the petals, his esophagus being torn and his lungs compressed. When the coughing attack ended Theo raised his head in despair, trying to get as much air as possible into his lungs, as well as someone who had just been rescued from a drowning.

Scott and Mason had the same expression on their face, sorry.

“I do not need the pity of the two of you.” The chimera came out with a brusque tone and the voice ripped through the thorns.

“We were just surprised.” Scott stated and Theo just gave him a look as if to say “I know surprise and it was not,” the alpha sighed. “We’re leaving, you’re in no condition to worry. Let’s go Mason.-

The alpha spoke and Theo ignored the concern in his tone, Scott walked out the door, but Mason kept staring at him, actually staring at the flowers on his T-shirt and floor of his living room. Josh came back with the painkiller pills and the icy water. "Theo did not even notice he had left the room, and Mason just stood there with a confused look on his face until his expression became pure understanding.

"Liam’s favorite flowers are red roses,” Mason stated, his tone neutral and his brow furrowed.

Theo gave a bitter laugh and let out a “go away Mason” the human start walking, but not before looking back and noticing the desperate look Theo was giving the floor where the sprouts were, Mason followed the look and then noticed that some of the flower were already opening.

\- *** -

Stiles and Derek discovered and Theo simply hated it.

The chimera was running shirtless through the reserve, felt the branches ripping his body inside and getting tangled in his ribs, but he don’t give a damn, he was just in the mood to work out a little, it was not like he was to stop living the last days of his life.

He leaned against a tree, gasping for breath, tears burning in his eyes and thorns burning inside him. He felt one of them pierce his heart lightly and then let out a howl full of despair, dropping to his knees on the floor and beginning to vomit open sprouts full of blood and thorny branches accompanied by tears. He did not know how long he was coughing and vomiting the flowers as a light, icy hand settled on his shoulder, but he did not care, he just hoped he could die soon and save himself all that.

The flowers seemed to subside, and soon he leaned back breathlessly in the tree beside him, his vision was blurred and wet, he felt the blood wetting his chin and his neck, and his hand was still on his shoulder. He spat but a little blood and turned in a gasping breath, facing a Stiles with wet, sad eyes and Derek with his arms folded and brows furrowed.

“Uh, hey guys.” He tried to act relaxed as he wiped blood on his arm, but neither of them fell into the act.

“How long, Theo?” It was the only thing Stiles asked, and Theo smirked, a scary sight because of the amount of blood covering his teeth.

“Three months.” The chimera said, and Stiles raised an eyebrow.

“This is more than anyone else has ever survived,” Derek says, as if that were some consolation.

“It does not matter, I’m going to die anyway.” Theo just nodded, then tilted his head back in a laugh. “At least I already know that my V.I.P place in hell is stored”

Stiles rolled his eyes and Derek scowled, neither of them commenting on how desperate that laughter had come from his mouth.

 

 - *** -

Lydia’s discovery was certainly the least dramatic of all.

He only felt an itch in his throat and coughed, a red rose almost fully bloomed out of his mouth, Lydia gasped and then put her hand to her mouth.

“Oh my God, Theo, I’m sorry,” she said, her tone sounding like an old friend, Theo just smirked.

“I don’t care anymore.” He shrugged, then cleared his throat.

Lydia needed no lupine senses to notice just how lying that information had been.

\- *** -

“Josh” Theo called the brunette, who only replied with an “hm” “When I die you can have my truck”

The two other chimeras stared at Theo with a look of sadness and despair, they knew that the rose was already in an advanced stage of growth, Theo’s heart almost crushed by the thorns.

“Uh, okay then” Josh said, smiling as he thought of uses for the backseat of the truck.

“I only have one condition.” Theo let go, and Josh turned to him. “You’re going to respect my memory instead fucking with Brett Talbot in the backseat of that truck.”

Josh turned incredibly red and Tracy began to laugh like crazy, falling off the couch.

“I think I should leave sometimes, spare you from this” Theo said, and then Tracy was at his side, hugging him tightly.

“You’re our friend Theo, we’ll always be with you,” Tracy said determinedly, her face buried in his neck.

“From dusk till dawn.” Josh let go, and Tracy agreed with him.

“Together, from dusk to dawn.” The girl repeated and Theo managed not to shed tears that threatened to leave.

\- *** -

And it was then that the calm ended in the city of Beacon Hills, thanks to Gerard Argent, again.

The McCall pack and the pack of chimeras were battling the hunters. Theo knocked down the hunter in front of him and then noticed another pointing a gun at Scott’s back while Scott was distracted struggling, the chimera tried to pretend he did not care, but he knew he was worried. Scott had been his friend even long ago and seeing the alpha die would simply destroy Liam completely. The only thing Theo thought of as he fired at Scott to carry the hail of bullets was that he was going to die anyway.

Liam let out a desperate howl, Scott let out a souring howl and everyone in the pack stared in surprise as the Dunbar knocked down the last hunter who had not fled, the one that shoot at Theo. Scott knelt beside Theo and then everyone in the pack was in a circle around him, Tracy was shaking and Josh was trying to calm her, Brett had a hand on Josh’s arm.

Scott and Derek lifted Theo’s fallen body off the ground in a hurry.

In the distraction, no one in the pack noticed that a whole rose slid from his lips.

***

Theo remained unconscious when they arrived at Deaton’s clinic, only waking up when the druid and Derek began to take the bullets-poisoned-from within.

“Unfortunately, I have no idea what poison this is, I fear I can not cure it.” Deaton stated to the pack members and Theo gave a funny laugh.

Tracy was crying and even Josh could not hold on, Liam kept his head down as he pretended not to care what was happening in front of him. Theo laughed, coughing, for a moment the chimera was grateful that no flower could escape his lungs, Derek withdrew the last bullet from his body and the blonde felt that everything around him was spinning hard, the voices of each one in the room seemed to be underwater, he shook his head and then he could hear the still muffled voices. Liam had an incredulous face as he stared at Scott during the dialogue, and Theo had to try to swallow back the rose that threatened to creep up his throat, the chimera rubbed his lips a little and lowered his head.

Theo did not even notice what was happening around him, just lay back on the metal table and closed his eyes, relaxing. The chimera felt the flowers curl up more and more around his heart, but somehow odd, he felt no pain, the venom was blocking the pain.

He woke up with a pair of hands swaying him.

“Theo you can't sleep!” Tracy shouted at her friend, who just grinned, the girl bit her lip with concern and then Theo raised an eyebrow.

“Where’s Josh?” Tracy pointed to the outside of the room and then Theo nodded.

Tracy left the room and then came back pulling Josh by the hand, the brunette had a confused face and swollen red lips. Theo would have made a joke if he had not just felt a few thorns rip a piece of his heart and a rose force the way out of its interior. Raeken waited for the two of them to stand beside the stretcher to pull them into a group hug, pressing both against his body, Tracy leaned her head on his right shoulder and Josh on his left shoulder.

“I love you, thank you for being my friends, my pack, my family,” Theo says and then the two leave the embrace and look at him with despair.

“Theo, do not say that, we’ll find the antidote.” Josh says, and Tracy just nods, Theo smiles sadly.

“I’m not going to die for the poison,” Theo says and they both widen their eyes.

“No,” Tracy said, putting her hand on her sides, her eyes already filled with tears. “No, no, no.”

But Theo just pulled the two who were crying back into the embrace, hoping they would be fine when their chest became a garden.

\- *** -

The next time Theo woke up, it was Liam who rocked him, Raeken opened his eyes confused, no longer feeling his body from the waist down.

“We’re going after the hunters, Mason will stay here with you,” Liam said, and Theo smiled sardonically.

“No kiss for goodbye?” Theo asked, and Liam just rolled his eyes.

“Do not be ridiculous, and stay awake until we get back.” The beta said, restraining himself to show his dismay at Theo’s condition.

It might not seem like it, but Liam loved Theo, he was just afraid of what the chimera would do after finding out about this information. Of course the beta was slow enough not to notice the way Theo was around him, no, Liam just thought Theo would laugh at his face and then turn his back to leave, and that was all Liam did not want.

Theo only opened his lips in a bloody smile as he watched Liam walk out the door.

“Now it’s just me and you, man.” Mason said from where he was sitting, and Theo sighed.

\- *** -

Theo closed his eyes, felt his awareness swimming and swimming. He had already stopped feeling beneath his body thanks to the venom, his arms and torso numb, but he still did not feel any pain other than the one that plagued his chest. The branches and flowers of the rose tightened around his heart and lungs, but he was not feeling any pain, at least he would die in peace.

“Dude, you’re not going to die,” Mason said, and Theo only let out a few tears with how hopeful the boy seemed to be.

“That’s not the truth,” Theo said, and then turned to the side, coughing red and bloody roses, Mason’s eyes widened and Theo came back to lie down panting, somehow he knew that those were the last roses that would be expelled from within.

“A rose” Mason whispered, his eyes filled with water.

“Tell Liam I would have loved being his anything” Theo said, feeling Mason hold his hand.

The chimera smiled one last smile before the thorns of the roses took the last beat of his heart, and a bloody petal flowed from his lips at his last breath.

\- *** -

Tracy knew there was something very wrong when she returned to the clinic. Her whole body ached for the fight with the hunters, but no pain matched the one she felt when she visualized the scene in Deaton’s office.

Mason was crying, holding Theo’s pale, black-veined hand. The chimera had its eyes closed and an expression of extreme calm, its inert body and some roses next to its head. The bottle of antidote trembled in her hands as she handed it to an apologetic Deaton.

“Theo, for God’s sake, no.” The girl stated as she reached the side of the stretcher, grabbing the other’s shoulders and calling by her name “Theo, wake up, come on.”

She was only stopped when Josh grabbed her body, but the tears still ran down the hills through her face and fury tore her heart like never before.

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT! She screamed at Liam, sobbing as her sobs swayed in Josh’s arms. ” IF IT WAS NOT FOR YOU IT WILL BE STILL HERE

“Excuse me, I did not poison him!” Liam shouted, still staring at the chimera’s body in disbelief, his heart didn’t seemed to be beating anymore and a sense of emptiness had taken hold of him.

“HE DIDN’T DIE FOR THE POISON, YOU IDIOT!” She cried, tossing a red rose at him.

Josh left the room holding Tracy by the waist, the girl seemed to have stopped fighting and now only cried audibly.

-Hanahaki.- It was the only thing Malia said, before leaving the room, almost every member of the pack followed her while Liam just alternated between facing the rose and Theo’s body.

“No, no, no, it can not be true,” Liam said desperately, tears coming down from his eyes like a waterfall. “Theo, please do not.”

The beta just whispered desperately as it approached the body.

“I love you, I’m sorry, I love you, I love you,” Liam whispered with his head glued to the other’s chest. “I love you so much, don't die, please, I love you, I should had said it before, I I love you.-

The beta began to sob hard, feeling that there was no more life inside.

"You must live, Theo, you must,” Liam whispered through his tears. “You must live, Theo, for me, please I love you.”

“You’re not the only reason I have to live, you know?” Theo’s voice sounded and Liam raised his head faster than he thought possible, his neck prickling.

The beta looked at the other in disbelief, before smiling and sticking his lips to Theo’s. Liam’s hands were lost in each other’s hair as Theo’s hands skimmed around his waist, the kiss tasted like blood, but the feeling of love was even greater.

“No, I’m just the biggest one.” The beta said, sinking his head into Theo’s shoulder. “I love you, I should have said that before.”

“I love you too, Liam,” Theo said, doing the same and dragging his nose around the neck of the beta.

\- *** -

Malia closed the door quietly with a giant smile on her face, ready to reassure Tracy, but stopped halfway, a thought just in her head.

“I should try to talk to Kira”

\- *** -

The story of Liam and Theo was complicated, they all knew, but it was a beautiful story from that point on.

As beautiful as the flowers that grew in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it  
> Again, sorry for the shitty translation, but my english is not the best and google translate is terrible.  
> And sorry if i made someone cry
> 
> Comments and kudos make this author really, really happy


End file.
